The Sugar Snake and The Hell Hound
by Timid Otaku
Summary: This is another OC story, however this about my villain OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Touma Nakamura

Age: 18

Hair color: red

Eye color: red

Skin color: white

Gender: male

Sexuality: homoromantic/homosexual

Quirk: 6

Quirk 1: can breathe red fire and can come out in any amount of intensity or distance, be them long wide spreads or just small wisps

Weakness: only active when he's angry and the amount of anger he feels depends on the intensity or distance

Quirk 2: supernatural speed

Weakness: he gets tired after awhile and eventually slows down

Quirk 3: able to see people's souls

Weakness: has to taste their blood and only lasts for so long. Common blood types last five minutes, rare ones last only ten seconds

Quirk 4: able to reach out and eat their souls ( once pulled out, the souls take physical forms of light that come in a variety of colors, anyone can see them now however they can't touch them. Only Touma can, he describes it feels like jello)

Weakness: only can be used after using Quirk 3

Quirk 5: high durability

Quirk 6: supernatural strength

Weakness: he has to remember how strong he is other wise, his strength could easily break or hurt someone

*grew up on the streets, he ended up joining the league of villains at 15 and willingly went through experimentation because he thought 'hey if it kills me, nobody'll care anyway.' But he lived and came out with horns, pointed ears, fangs and claws as well as a red classic unicorn style tail

*his eyes change shape and his pupils turn to slits and the whites of his eyes turn black and red wisps are the edges of his eyes when using Quirk 3 and 4.

*Akemi taught him hand to hand combat and swordsman ship and knife throwing

*has ear piercings as well as a tongue piercing

*the league of villains allow him go to the hero school in order to gather info

*has a crush on Hinata, a boy that's in his class ( this will happen later on.)

Voice: Johnny Yong Bosch


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Akito Katsuragi

Age: 16

Hair color: dark green ( dyed) ( original: black)

Eye color: purple

Skin color: white

Gender: male

Sexuality: homoromantic/homosexual

Quirk: 3

Quirk 1: can turn people into candy

Weakness: has to say the phrase: "sugar sugar sweet!" while pointing at the person ( they can return to normal if he snaps his fingers twice)

Quirk 2: can communicate with snakes

Quirk 3: can do anything a snake can do( this includes things like enhanced strength, enhanced speed, seismic sense, enhanced smell, camouflage and stealth statics)

*his parents were villains that gave him up to the league of villains where he was tested and experimented on

*his droopy eyes make him look like he's either tired or bored

*has a dark green rattle snake tail and dark green patches of snake scales on his skin

*due to his scaly patches, his body is durable but after awhile he'll take damage

*the rattle of his tail gives him away at how mad he actually is and lets others know to back off

*has black sharp claws and pointed ears

*has fangs and slits instead of pupils

Voice: Darrel Guilbeau


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Akito and Touma and Hisoka ( this takes place after 'When I met Deku')

Izuku was heading to class when there was a commotion outside the classroom of 1-B, feeling curious He walked over and tapped a student on the shoulder and asked what was going on.

"Oh, we got some new guys joining our class today, at least that's what Sensei told us." He nodded and went to his class. Soon it was lunch time and he found himself looking for the 1-B group.

"What's the matter,Midoriya?" Asked Todoroki as he started to eat

"I'm just looking for those new students that some guy in class 1-B said they were getting. I'm curious as to why we're suddenly getting new students in the middle of the semester." Finally he found them, Class 1-B. He took notice of the newcomers right away, they stood out quite abit. The first had a green rattle snake tail and snake scale patches on his skin and pointed ears, he was sucking on a lollipop and the other next to him had pointed ears and horns as well as a tail which wagged excitedly as he told the other 1-B members about something. Izuku felt himself flinch and tense up when the one with the lollipop glanced over in their direction. The one with the horns took notice and looked over as well, they all but Todoroki tensed as the two got up and walked over. As they came closer and closer they look notice of their sharp claws and fangs, feeling more tense.

"Hi, the name's Touma Nakamura. This is my buddy,Akito Katsuragi. I thought we'd come over and say Hi since we're kinda neighbors." He said with a slight grin and everyone felt a little less tense.

"So, what are you're Quirks?" asked Bakugo bluntly who had been watching everything as he sat at the table down from theirs, keeping an eye on the new students while he ate with Kirishima and Hisoka, the orange eyed teen taking the form of a guy that day, Izuku flinched and was about to reprimand him for asking in such a rude manner but the red haired teen merely chuckled.

"Cut right to the chase,Huh? Well, I'm a fire breather. Although it depends on my anger how big the flame is or how intense the heat is. Jeez, I remember this one time I got so friggen pissed at Chihiro I accidentally burned part of the estate down. " Izuku felt something familiar in which he swore so casually.

"He kinda reminds me of Kacchan….well, if he was abit more friendlier I guess." He thought to himself

"Motor mouth over here has the ability to turn others into candy and can do anything a snake can do." They all flinched and focus on the lollipop he suddenly bit hard into and was crunching away while he twirling the white stick in his mouth then pulled out the empty stick out. Touma snickered.

"Nice to meet you" his voice was soft and a little monotone as they seemed to focus on the lollipop stick

"Relax, that was just a candy he bought from the store. " Akito nodded, he pulled out a proof of purchase paper and showed it to them, they all seemed to relax. After a moment or two of more talking they left back to their table.

"They seemed nice enough." Said Izuku

"To be honest with you, they look more like villains." Iida stated simply as he went back to his food

" but they can't help it. They probably look like that cause of their quirks." Defended Uraraka. Todoroki and Bakugo was mulling this information over. Soon School was over and Touma was texting away on his phone.

"Akito, hurry the hell up, will ya? Akemi said we're supposed to head over there now. Get your sweet tooth taken care of" Touma called out, the snake boy was tossing some kid's U.A uniform in the dumpster and taking his ID card and train pass. He shoved them into his pocket while coming out of the alley way, chewing on a strand of red licorice. He sighed.

"I was hoping he'd be something chocolatey." He complained but still ate the rope none the less, Touma rolled his eyes, a small whips of fire left his mouth as he exhaled.

"Just hurry up already." He swiftly turned and walked off with Akito following him, soon they were at their destination, Touma glanced at the shadowy bar tender.

"Yo, Kurogiri. Where's touch at? " he asked as he casually sat down at the bar with Akito following him shortly after.

"Shigaraki? believe he's still in his room. Probably playing a video game or something." Kurogiri glanced at the licorice in the snake teen's mouth.

"Store bought or man made?" Akito felt himself grin as he finished the last of it and swallowed

"Man made. Although I was hoping for chocolate." He replied, Kurogiri merely nodded and continued to clean the glass he was holding. Soon, the light blue haired villain came down and Touma glanced at him.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence." Touma said and as he spoke small whips of red flame left his mouth.

"I thought we weren't allowed to keep dogs in here, Kurogiri." A small jet of red flame licked at the countertop as Touma let out a snarl.

"Knock it off, Touma." Akito replied calmly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. The red haired teen but gritted his teeth and kept quiet. Shigaraki smirked but everything settled when a voice came from the screen that was hanging on the wall.

"Boys, settle down. Let's go over the plan one more time." The two agreed as Kurogiri pulled out a file, half sticking out was a photo of Izuku Midoriya.


End file.
